1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an inkjet printer capable of recording an image on a recording sheet formed in a wavy shape waving along a main scanning direction.
2. Related Art
An inkjet printer configured to record an image by discharging ink from a recording head onto a recording sheet is known. The inkjet printer may be equipped with a wave forming mechanism to deform the recording sheet in a wavy shape waving up and down along a main scanning direction, which interests a direction to convey the recording sheet. While the recording sheet is deformed in the wavy shape, an amount of a gap between the recording head and the recording sheet may not be constant but may fluctuate along the main scanning direction depending on convexity and concavity in the wavy shape in the recording sheet. Due to the inconstant gap amount, while the amount of the gap between the convex portion and the recording head tends to be smaller and the amount of the gap between the concave portion and the recording head tends to be larger, positions of the ink droplets landing on the recording sheet may be deviated from initially targeted positions. Therefore, it may be necessary to adjust timings to discharge the ink in consideration of the convexity and the concavity of the wavy shape in the recording sheet so that the adjusted timings may absorb the deviation of the landing positions on the recording sheet.